Josh Burkman
Josh Burkman is a current lightweight and former welterweight fighter competing in the UFC. Outside the UFC He took the rest of 2008 off after losing to Pete Sell and being cut from the UFC. In 2009, he made a comeback to reach a three-fight winning streak, defeating Brandon Melendez (knockout), Jake Paul (decision), and Jordan Smith (decision). He most recently faced Jordan Mein, losing via unanimous decision. He was next set to face fellow UFC veteran Roan Carneiro in Brazil but that fight didn't seem to materialize. He was then next set to face Pride veteran Daniel Acacio in Brazil instead but he was replaced by Pete Spratt. He next fought Koffi Adzitso defeating Adzitso via unanimous decision. He then fought Jamie Yager winning a second round guillotine choke submission. World Series of Fighting Burkman next made his WSOF debut against Gerald Harris, winning an impressive unanimous decision. Burkman next signed to fight Ryan LaFlare. His opponent was soon changed to WSOF newcomer and UFC veteran Aaron Simpson after LaFlare moved to the UFC and Simpson moved out. Burkman proved that didn't matter, knocking Simpson out in the first round with a knee and punches. With the victory, Burkman earned a rematch against UFC veteran and WSOF newcomer Jon Fitch. He defeated Fitch in less than a minute with a spectacular upset submission victory, choking Fitch unconscious. Burkman next signed to fight Bellator veteran Steve Carl for the inaugaral WSOF welterweight title. After a back-and-forth technical war on the feet and on the mat, Carl defeated Burkman via fourth round triangle choke submission. After a bit of a layoff Burkman signed in February 2014 to fight another Bellator veteran Tyler Stinson. He knocked out Stinson rather brutally in the the first round. Burkman next stepped in to replace an injured Jake Shields for a rubber match with Jon Fitch. Instead he himself was injured and replaced by Dennis Hallman. UFC Return Burkman next returned to the UFC signing to fight former Bellator middleweight champion and current UFC welterweight title contender Hector Lombard. Burkman impressed by not being knocked out and even having some respectable success against Lombard, albeit losing via unanimous decision. The loss was soon overturned to a no-contest once Lombard tested positive for anabolic steroids. Burkman next signed to fight veteran judoka Dong Hyun Kim. Kim defeated Burkman via a third round arm triangle choke submission. Burkman then fought veteran Patrick Cote losing to Cote via a third round TKO after an excellent fight which ended up winning FOTN honors in fact. Drop to Lightweight After the second straight loss Burkman dropped down to 155 pounds making his debut against Strikeforce veteran and striker KJ Noons defeating Noons via a grueling unanimous decision. Burkman then fought striker Paul Felder losing an exciting unanimous decision. Fights *Jeremy Horn vs. Josh Burkman *Josh Burkman vs. Sam Morgan - The fight was the official UFC debut of both men. *Karo Parisyan vs. Josh Burkman *Josh Burkman vs. Forrest Petz *Josh Burkman vs. Brandon Melendez *Josh Burkman vs. Gerald Harris - The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut for both UFC veterans. The fight took place in the welterweight division. *Josh Burkman vs. Aaron Simpson - The fight was the WSOF debut of Aaron Simpson. *Hector Lombard vs. Josh Burkman *Dong Hyun Kim vs. Josh Burkman *Patrick Cote vs. Josh Burkman *Josh Burkman vs. KJ Noons - The fight was the lightweight debut of Burkman. Category:Welterweight fighters